Deception, Lies and Snapes' big mistake
by Snapes-little-matchmaker
Summary: James Potter is alive, married to Snape and has lots of little kids! How is Lily involved? Why has Snape really not told James about Harry living with the Dursleys? Why is Voldermort sending Harry weird letters? And why is Sirius getting jealous Harry is starting to think it would be better of he just left the country! H/V J/S bad Dumbledore


Harry could not believe his eyes. The Dursleys had moved to a small cul-de-sac not too dissimilar too privet drive. But the shock came when he was doing chores in the garden and next door was no other than his father James Potter, his dead father. Then too almost add insult too industry, Severus Snape walked out followed by a laughing Sirius who was being clung too by a swarm of children. Feeling sorrow, pain and anger overtake him; he rushed inside and up to his room, paying no attention to his furious relatives. He felt tears come too his eyes as he heard his uncle bang on his door shouting curses at him. Finally his uncle broke through the door, storming in in a rage as his aunt ran off in a panic. Soon fists were connecting with his ribs and his body was bathed in pain and bruises. As he started to have struggle breathing and lose consciousness, his screams dulling, he heard hurried footsteps.

When Harry woke up he was met by white sterile walls and in an uncomfortable thin bed.

"Hello Mr Potter, good to see your awake, I am Dr. Daniels" a man in a white coat proclaimed "you are currently in the adult ward at Maryland hospital, your family and friends are outside if you feel up to them coming in. The police also wish too question you when you are up to it as well" Harry just nodded, not trusting his voice right now. He watched as the doctor went outside and soon the door opened again, but instead of his abusive relatives there was a concerned and sheepish looking Sirius Black, James Potter and a scowling Severus Snape.

Sirius came rushing over while the other two stayed close to the door.

"Harry oh god, are you ok? We never realised. Oh god we are so sorry" Sirius pleaded.

"For lying to me or my uncle almost killing me?" I asked with no emotion, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"What?" Sirius asked confused.

"Well to start I was told _he _was dead." Harry snarled, glaring at James Potter. "now I find out you and _Snape_ both knew and neither told me. I mean I expect this of Snape he hates me but you Sirius, I thought you cared" Harry was on the verge of tears.

"you thought I was dead? I thought you were living with Lily in Japan. We staged our deaths and we agreed you would be better with her. I sent you letters too start, but you never replied. Lily said you had a new dad now, her new boyfriend. "James exclaimed.

"Well obviously not" Harry sneered. Silence entered the room till Sirius interrupted.

"I was there to tell them Harry, I had only found out they were alive a month and I wanted to talk to James in person" Sirius explained.

"Well all them kids seemed quite familiar with you" Harry retorted.

"I had met them before; they were at order headquarters 2 weeks ago. They are really good kids Harry" Sirius pleaded

"Why would I care?" Harry snarled.

"They are your brothers and sisters Harry" James implored

"How can I have brothers and sisters when I have no family" Harry declared unemotionally.

"You do have family Harry. You have me and Lily and Siri and Sev and your siblings" James was on the verge of sobbing.

"Ha. You and mother dearest abandoned me at one year old. You didn't even _want_ me, Siri lied to me but at least he attempted to be there for me. Don't even get me started on _Snape_. Did it never occur to you _he_ knew all this for years, even rubbed it in my face. He bullied me ever since I got to Hogwarts, I _hate_ him and I _hate_ you." Harry shouted. Harry could feel tears running down his face as he turned away from the three other men.

"Come on James, he is obviously too immersed in self-pity to even be civil" Snape sneered.

"_Don't start Severus_, is this true. Did you know? Why didn't you tell me? We could have taken him in. He's my son; he could have been our son." James questioned Snape.

"Oh come on he was probably spoilt rotten and I never wanted_ him_ as my son why would I?" Snape sneered.

"Sev how could you?" James gasped.

"Why would I want a reminder you left me for someone else following me around for the rest of my life? To see _her_ eyes staring at me from _your_ face?" Snape thundered.

"I took in Peter, _your_ son. Just go Sev I don't want to see you right now. I will see you at home and if I have anything to do with it Harry will be coming home with me to be with his family" James screamed. Sev just stormed out and Dr Daniels entered having heard the commotion.

"I am afraid visiting hours are over" Dr Daniels calmly stated.

"Please just a bit longer with my son please" James implored.

"I am sorry but it's the rules" Dr Daniels explained. James went to kiss Harry goodbye but he turned his head away.

"I will come back tomorrow and maybe you could meet your brothers and sisters." James asked uncertainly

"Sure" Harry muttered. Next Sirius came up to Harry and squeezed his shoulder.

"I will always be there for you. You are my godson and always will be. You come first okay." Sirius declared. Harry glanced at him and suddenly clung to him desperately.

"Thanks Siri" Harry cried.

He watched as they left and turned to Dr Daniels.

"Just rest for now you will be able to go home in a few days" Sirius comforted before giving him a final kiss on his head and leaving to catch up with James.


End file.
